catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp/Archive 8
Rabbit-tail watched the kits. Silverkit walked back over by the Nursery and sat down. "Wow! I'm tired now." "Then go to sleep." Rabbit-tail growled. "Oh, Okay." Silverkit padded into the Nursery. "I wish i knew who my dad was." Foxkit mewed softly. (If Scarheart tells her can THIS at least be a star-wars-ishy moment XDFoxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 18:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC)) (Yea it would be like this Foxkit I am your father! - Adder) Mudkit padded up to Foxkit. "Me too. It feels like, a storm is coming." Mudkit paused and blinked at the moon. "WindClan has enemies on the inside." (yay :) ) "A storm? Should we go tell Cloudstar?" Foxkit replied "Not a rain storm. A betrayal. The Sneer attack is in the center of it, but I think I know someone who might know some stuff about Sneer....." Mudkit's eyes sparkled, one thing they did when she did her deepest thinking. Rosevine purred softly when Silverkit entered the nursery. "You look exhausted," she meowed, making room in her nest for Silverkit. "Who cares about Sneer he's dead and won't come back" Gorsekit grumbled "But we have a cat named SNEERkit in the clan! Doesn't that worry you a little bit?" Mudkit looked darkly at Sneerkit who was flexing his claws. "So it doesn't mean that he is Sneer maybe his parents like the name Sneer" Gorsekit grumbled Spottedkit tilted her head to one side. "So you think Sneerkit is some sort of, reincarnation of this rogue, Sneer?" "Sadly, Yes. He acts too much like Sneer. But i'm not 100% sure. I should talk to Silverkit." Mudkit padded into the Nursery. Sneerkit padded over. "What's with Sneer?" Hissed Sneerkit. ALL of them know too much! Mudkit needs to be stopped! "I told you guys its impossible so stop acting like it is" Gorsekit grumble "You have a strong will, Gorsekit." Growled Sneerkit. Phew! "Thanks" Gorsekit grumbled Silverkit padded out. "What's wrong, Gorsekit?" She asked softly. Spottedkit glanced over at Sneerkit, her eyes narrowed. He seems determined that we not dwell on the subject. How did he hear us talking? her golden striped tail lashed. Rosevine looked up as Silverkit left the nest, and shrugged, resettling herself. Her belly was getting very round. "Everyone is acting like Sneerkit is the evil Sneer but thats impossible Sneer is dead" Gorsekit mewed "Mudkit. Gorsekit. Come here. Jasmine, Me and Mudkit's mom, told me that Sneer was reborn." Foxkit mewed "Well, it is possible, actually." Spottedkit mused. "I've heard about cats reincarnating themselves the second they die into a newborn kit that was being born at the same time. They need permission of course, one can't just be reborn. It's quite a privilege." "Yes. Don't judge him yet. I want to get a little bit more info." Mudkit said. "Does he look like Sneer?" Spottedkit asked, turning to Mudkit. "Errrr..... Yes." Mudkit looked at her paws. ( I really don't want them to find out until later. I have a EPIC scene in my mind. :) ) "He also acts like him" Gorsekit mewed Sneerkit padded into the Nursery. Mudkit HAS to go. "I say we all pounce on him and make him tell the truth" Gorsekit mewed "No. We need to wait till later." Foxkit mewed. (The epic scene will make me say 0:14 on http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNrmArwMmCY&feature=channel XD Foxclaw) ( Epic scene is Face off between Mudkit the warrior and Sneerkit the warrior.) Mudkit walked into the Nursery. (Guys guys I think I know how Gorsekit is going to die) Gorsekit walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabed a rabbit "Here foxkit you can have some" She mewed ( How? ) Silverkit ran over to Gorsekit. "I KNOW! Let's annoy Sneerkit SO much that he explodes!" ( I was thinking when she is a Appretice she could die in battle but if that doesn't happen then she'll get hit by a monster/car/truck) "Yea!" Gorsekit mewed ( Or Sneerkit can unleash his fury and destroy her...... :/ ) Silverkit laughed. "I was never this happy in Twolegplace." "I dont know. Lets play it nice for a while. Wait... I have got an idea!!! I'll get Twoleg food and stuff it into his mouth into he spits out the info!" And the twoleg food... Foxkit thinks (Yea but I want some cat thats visiting the Dark Forest to kill her not Sneerkit) "Yea thats even better!" Gorsekit mewed ( Sparrowpaw? :P ) Silverkit laughed harder. Even though the subject had been dropped as quickly as it had come up, Spottedkit still dwelled on the possibility that Sneerkit could be some evil reincarnated rogue. If he is, and if he wants vengeance on Mudkit for killing his former self, then Mudkit was in danger....she flicked her tail and shook her head at these thoughts. She would watch out for Mudkit, and keep a close eye on Sneerkit. Sneerkit grabbed Silverkit and hissed in her face. "What about me, Exploding?" "Leave her alone, you little oversized crow!" Foxkit hisse Gorsekit pounced on him "Stop you piece of fox-dung!" she mewed Spottedkit, who was older than Sneerkit, gave him a hardy push in his side, sending him away from Silverkit. "Back off," she growled, her tail lashing. Sneerkit snorted and ran in the Nursery. Gorsekit hissed "Your a piece of Fox-dung!" She yowled at Sneerkit (Yea I want a Riverclan cat to kill Gorsekit not Sparrowpaw) Silverkit lay in terror. "Why did he do that?" She whispered. (A RiverClan cat would never kill, Adder - Nightfall) "I don't know" Gorsekit mewe (Ok - Adder) "I know why. I know what he's doing." Silverkit growled as she got up. Spottedkit hurried over and pressed against her reassuringly. "Why don't we go tell Rosevine?" Silverkit shook her head. "No thanks." "I'll be right back" Gorsekit promised "Rosevine! Rosevine!" She called and ran into the nursery "Oh boy......" Muttered Silverkit. (Nightfall is the apprentice ceremony later today? Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 22:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC)) Sneerkit stomped out, hissing darkly. "Great. I can't destroy her bloodline now!" "What was that???!!" Foxkit spat with one ear twitching "Nothing. Nothing at all." Growled Sneerkit. (Foxclaw, I've already told you that the ceremony will possibly be this weekend - Nightfall) Rosevine padded out of the nursery, her eyes wide. "Gorsekit? What's wrong?" "Sneerkit was being mean to Silverkit!" Gorsekit mewed (Oh sorry.... -'Foxclaw33') "I heard you. I will protect Mudkit for the rest of my life, and you can't stop that!" Foxkit hissed at Sneerkit Mudkit padded over to Foxkit and looked her in the eyes. "When the battle comes, me and Sneerkit must face eachother Alone." Sneerkit's eyes narrowed. "Yep Foxkit. Wouldn't want to lose that brain, that's bigger than Foxkit's and Silverkit's combined!" Silverkit glanced a look of fear at her brother. His eyes burned like flames and strangely, he had the built of a apprentice. He was huge compared to Mudkit. Gorsekit punced on Silverkit "Hiya! Calm down! He's just a puny kit compared to us!" She mewed to Silverkit "I guess....." Silverkit said, looking at her paws. Sneerkit walked into the Nursery. " I knew you'd understand! See he's running away see he's scared of his own shadow" Gorsekit mewed then sneered a bit "He's a piece of fox-dung!" She mewed loud enough that Sneerkit would be able to hear "Or, he's planning to kill Mudkit!" Blurted out Silverkit. In one swift move, Sneerkit was next to Silverkit, staring deep in her small eyes. "What did you SAY?" "Come on silverkit!" Gorsekit mewed she bit Silverkit by her scruff and carried her over to Mudkit "Mudkit Sneerkit is planning to kill you" She mewed Foxkit's eyes lit up like flames. "How dare you say that about my sister! If she killed you, then it's MUCH bigger than your brain!" Then she laughed "You just called yourself an idiot. Hehehe!" (LOL I love that burn XD) (Lets pretend its like everyone is asleep exept the kits - Adder) "Yea don't say that about Mudkit!" Gorsekit yowled (Ok, sorry to interup, but can you please do this on the IRC. Just having to achive this every day makes me NOT want to come one. Please use the irc to continue. And I will be watching.) (BUT! I don't like'' IRC!'' - Adder) (I. Don't. Care. - Echo) (Why do I haft to get on there because I don't - Adder) (First of all, I never get involved in things like this, but this is the exception. Adder - Like a give a f*** if you don't like IRC or not. Always posting on this page over and over and over is something along the lines of spam, that's why we use IRC, so make RPing easier, and at the same time we can update articles. JUST USE IRC! -- Firepelt =3) (Grrrrrrrrrrrrr I'm leaving for a couple months or even a year! - Adder) (Go right ahead. And you spelled ''have ''wrong. -- Fire) (Think about it this way, Adder - you leave, you let your opponents win and prove to this wiki that you're a quitter. That makes the rest of us care less and less, it will have no a effect. Try it, maybe you'll learn to like it, and even if you don't, at least you can say you've tried. ~ Agent) (Adder, calm down. It's normal for Fire to cuss and get angry(no offense) like that. Don't take it hard. Me and Fire didn't get along well back then but now were friends. =3 ` Echo) (If she doesnt want IRC, She doesnt have to. Echo-- Night usually archives it for us......... And no more of this ugly crud fighting... I am putting stars of the cussing. Just dont like cussing and i dont like listening to it. Fire---I actually kinda like you as a user, you arent that bad. Please dont get mad at me but, i just really, really, dislike cuss words. So can you not do it in front of me :)? Adder- Please dont leave. Is it cuz Fire? Dont leave just cuz him, its not your fault. Its nobodys. I hate IRC, too.... Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 23:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC)) (Listen, like I give a piece of sh*t that you hate the IRC. *I'm in my anger mode. People at school were just, yick.* Also, some day Nightfall won't be archiving it. Ok? Now just get yourself on the goddamn IRC and go to the channel ##cotc-windclan'scamp and Rp there. Alright? =3 -Echo) ( o.o i just said, PLEASE dont swear. *I am on my anoyyed mode. When i am angry, you might wanna stop reading my comments. Serious.o.o* Echo, let me register on IRC. To tell you the truth, i've never used it. By the way why are you deleting my RP lines on the kittypet chat?? I dont understand --Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 23:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC)) (Look at the title. It says, Twolegplace/ARCHIVE. Anyway, just go to www.webchat.freenode.net and get on. Not hard. - Echo) (Yayz ive got it thx Echo. of course, my nick is Foxclaw :3 Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 00:06, January 20, 2011 (UTC)) ooc: Okay guys, please chill out, this is absolutely ridiculous. I'm not on for like two hours, and there's an argument xD Echopaw: There's no need to be so harsh, my goodness. These guys are new, they're just used to editing on the wiki instead of getting on the IRC. Instead of going off on them, just be cool and explain that it's difficult to role play just on the wiki. Firepelt: Please watch your words when editing. Cuss on the IRC, but that's different, it goes away there. Adderpaw: Please calm down, there's no reason to quit the wiki. Trust me, the IRC is way easier than role playing here. First of all, have you guys had trouble with edit conflicts? Boy, I have. On the IRC, just type what you want to say, press enter, and boom. There you go :) Foxclaw: Thanks for being cool through all of this :) And, Echo's right, the archives are like sections of the page that we cut from the article and put on a special page when it starts taking up room. And, give the IRC a shot, it's pretty fun. All: I'm counting on you guys to be mature in fights like this and please keep the cuss words to a maximum of say...none; here at least. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:WindClan